Freaky Dream ::UPDATED::
by l'envoi
Summary: One by one, they are losing another of their friends to an unknown force. What could it be? :: R&R please! :: I'm currently renewing it for a while. Same story, better action.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Freaky Dream  
**Author:** c4ndysweet  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman  
**Characters:** Yamato, Gray, Terry, Bull and a short appearance of Liena  
**Mood:** Happiness  
**Word Count:** 849  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Battle B-Daman. But I don't mind, I LOVE that show! Especially Terry. :)  
**Author's Notes:** Ummm…hi. After reading this FanFic again, I realized that it had a few errors and not too many leads to what happened. I'm gonna fix that. So just sit back, and read the rest of the FanFic. 

It was another usual day. Yamato and Terry relaxing on the roof, sensing the rushing wind pass their hair, while watching the clouds pass by. Gray was busy helping his sister, Liena, with her chores, while Bull was busy sweeping the floor of the restaurant.

It was just a normal, average day, a little too average for Yamato and Gray though.

"So let me get this straight, Yamato. You want **me** to compete with you in a chocolate-eating contest?" Gray scoffed.

"That's right!" he smiled. Yamato liked eating chocolate a lot, even as much as eating sardine sandwiches and b-dabattling. He always wanted to do this with Gray from the very start, but since the war, as you can imagine, he had no time for the thing he had aspired for. But now that Marda B. and the NeoShadow Alliance was gone, he had time to himself, to be a normal kid with his friends. Well, as close to normal as he could get.

Gray just stood there, silently laughing. He chuckled at the idea at first, but as he thought about it again, eating his weight in chocolate seemed more amusing than just sweeping the floor and cleaning up the cat-like mobile.

Yamato waited eagerly; watching the older blonde-haired boy's face like a hawk, remaining vigilant for any movements.

"_What the heck!" _Gray thought.

A naughty smirk grew on the older boy's face. "Alright, Yamato. You're on!"

Yamato sneered. "You're going down, son!"

"I never knew that Gray was Yamato's son." Bull answered sleepily as he stretched, erasing the weariness from his awakened sleep.

Terry chuckled. "No, Bull, it's just an expression. Let's help them get ready."

Both of them busily rushed from every side of the café, until there was a large table, two chairs for the two other boys and, of course, giant slabs of chocolate, which towered to the very roof of the café. The pillar of chocolate tilted and swayed loosely as the two sat down and got ready for the upcoming event.

The cat-like boy was surprised on how fast the two were. His face was full of surprise and awe.

"_How quick they are!_" he thought. "_And they were able to bring all this stuff here in no time flat._" His deep sky blue-eyes gleamed with an enthusiastic glow, yet he didn't linger on this feeling all that long as he sees that the older boy was just indifferent.

Yamato stiffened up. "_I shouldn't let this overcome me. Just look at Gray,_" he thought as he took a deep breath.

They both stood up in position as Bull walk towards the table.

He smiled, as he closed his eyes and transformed into his other alter ego. His hair was a messy, pitch-black headdress. His face was mature and serious, yet still smiling ever so brightly. He closed his eyes, and opened them once more.

"Alright now," Bull said. "Here are the rules. First rule: The first one who finishes his pile of chocolate before the other wins. Second rule: Cheating is absolutely against the rules. We're here to have fun, not to make fun of anybody when they lose. Any form of cheating will lead to immediate disqualification. And the last rule: Don't bite each other by accident. I've seen how you guys eat and when you're really hungry. You look like you'd bite your finger or chomp on someone's head. You should have seen it. It was…"

Knowing that this could lead to catastrophe, Terry coughed.

Bull blushed. "Alright. Now, shake hands. Now, GO!"

Then the two chomped on the slabs as fast as they could. Swarms of unwrapped foil flew around the room. This went on and on and on until…

_**An hour later…**_

"I win!" the redheaded boy screamed. He was very happy, but he would feel even better if he didn't eat so much chocolate.

Terry then awakened from his meditation, and Bull woke up from his second nap that afternoon.

The blue-haired youth sighed. "Finally, they're done."

He then stood up, walked towards the older boy. "It isn't very good to eat your weight in chocolate, you know?"

He just smiled. "Yeah, I know. But it was fun."

The youth sighed. "But look at Gray, lad. He's as green as a durian."

Gray covered his mouth, to prevent himself from throwing-up. "Terry's right, Yamato. I'll just take a nap for a while. Ow."

He stood up and started to walk unsteadily. He really felt sick, that he couldn't walk anymore. He was falling fast. But luckily, Bull was able to catch him on time.

"There, there Gray. I'll help you get to your room."

And there were two friends watching them as they disappeared from the room, and finally, the door closed ever so gently.

---

The black-haired boy laid his friend on the bed, firmly yet gently. He smiled as he saw his friend slumbering ever so peacefully, like he didn't have a care in the world.

Then, after one last glance, he left his companion and exited quietly through the door.

Then, Gray was asleep.


	2. Unfamiliarity

**Title:** Freaky Dream  
**Author:** c4ndysweet  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman  
**Characters:** _Yamato, _Gray_, Terry, Enjyu_  
**Mood:** Anxiety, Depression  
**Word Count:** 516  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Battle B-Daman. But I don't mind, I LOVE that show! Especially Terry. :)  
**Author's Notes:** This is a conversation between Gray and Terry. There's lots of angst in this part. I hope you enjoy. :)

_Gray then woke up, panting and sweating rapidly. When he looked around, it wasn't his room. It was a vast, green landscape with group of sycamores and pine trees blowing with the wind. He was confused, what was he possibly doing in a meadow? _

_He tried to stand up._

"_Ow, arm!" Gray held his arm. His head hurt like crazy. But then, he had only realized at that time, he was wounded. His arm has slightly covered with dried blood, but his wound was covered with a long, red piece of cloth, which he later realized was his friend, Terry's scarf._

_Terry looked at Gray. "Oh, Gray! You're awake."_

_He stooped down, grabbed comrade's arm and examined it. "Are you okay, Gray?"_

_The older youth nodded, and placed his arm on the ground. "No, don't worry about me, Terry. I just want know, where are we?"_

_The blue-haired boy looked away, and looked down. "I don't know. But something happened to Bull."_

_His light-skinned friend's eyes widened. He grabbed the youth by the shirt, while his companion continued to look down, avoiding contact with his friend's troubled green eyes. "What happened to Bull, Terry? And where's Yamato?"_

_But his blue-haired companion continued to look down and kept silent._

_This distressed his comrade very gravely. He started to shake the blue-haired youth back and forth." What happened to Bull and Yamato, Terry?"_

_Tears feel from the youth's eyes. "Enjyu, came out from nowhere, then he started to attack. Yamato challenged him and lost. Then Enjyu threw a laser at Yamato, but Bull blocked the laser with his own self to protect Yamato. And Bull, he's gone to the dark side, Gray. And Yamato got kidnapped, lad!"_

_A rush of wind past Gray swiftly when he heard those words. "It can't be true. Bull can't be evil and Yamato can't be kidnapped! It can't be true!"_

_Terry shook his head. "Aye, lad. It's true. All of it is true. They would've got you too if I wasn't there to protect you."_

"_What happened next?"_

"_Well, Enjyu battled me next. I was able to win, but while I wasn't looking, he aimed his laser at you and fired. When I realized what happened, I quickly took out my sword and reflected its rays. He was blinded for a moment. Then I grabbed you and ran as far as I could. We've been in hiding ever since."_

_The older boy shook the youth once again, even harder. "But where are they?"_

_The youth sneered and slapped his company's hands off. "I don't know where they are, Gray! I don't know where Yamato and Bull are! I don't even know where Enjyu is!" Tears started dropping from his eyes, "I'm a complete failure."_

_Gray frowned and walked towards him, and placed his hand on his companion's shoulder. "No, you're not, Terry. You just couldn't do this. I'm sorry for shouting at you. Come on. Let's look for them."_

_And the two friends walked down the road, in hope of finding their lost friends and anticipating their friends' safe return to them._


	3. Despair

**Title:** Freaky Dream  
**Author:** c4ndysweet  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman  
**Characters:** _Yamato, _Gray_, Terry, Enjyu_  
**Mood:** Fright, Thrill, Angst  
**Word Count:** 420  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Battle B-Daman. But I don't mind, I LOVE that show! Especially Terry. :)  
**Author's Notes:** Ooo! This part is getting exciting! I hope you enjoy:)

_Gray sighed. "Well, we've been looking for them for quite a while now. I wonder where they could be?"_

"_Aye, lad. Let's go back to the café for some water, Gray. We need to quench our thirst for now."_

_The light-skinned boy sighed, and then grinned. "You're right, Terry. Let's go back."_

_They started to walk back._

_The blonde-haired, 12-year old laid his hands his hand behind his head, and smiled. "Hey, Terry. Wouldn't it be funny if Yamato would bump into us on our way back home."_

_The 10-year old youth chuckled softly. "That would be really ironic, laddie."_

_Then a passerby ran into Terry._

"_Ow!"_

"_Ouch. That hurt a lot," the stranger remarked._

_Terry rubbed his head. "You need to watch where you're going, lad."_

_The stranger was puzzled. "Lad? Did you just say lad? And that accent…Terry?"_

_Gray was stunned. "Yamato?"_

_The dark-skinned child was also surprised. "Yamato? Lad, is that you?"_

_The foreigner stood up, and smiled. "Yeah, guys! It's me, Yamato!"_

_The youth stood up promptly, and hugged the redheaded lad. "Yamato! It's really you!"_

_Gray smiled. "Great to see you again, Yamato. First, we need to get back home."_

_The two other friends smiled. "Right!"_

_---_

_They were all back at the café. Yamato was eating a sardine sandwich; Terry was munching away on his piece of skunk fruit, while Gray was sipping hot chocolate milk._

_The blonde-haired boy looked up and watched Yamato. "Hey, Yamato."_

_His cat-like friend smiled. "What is it, Gray?"_

"_What happened while Enjyu held you captive? And where is Bull?"_

_The redheaded boy dropped his sandwich. A stricken expression grew on his face._

"_GRAY!" their blue-haired acquaintance cried. He banged his hands on the table._

_He went to Yamato, and held his companion's scorching forehead. "He's scorching hot, lad!"_

"_Bull…" the redheaded boy muttered under his breath._

_Gray and Terry's eyes widened._

_The youth nudged his ill-stricken friend. "What about Bull, lad?"_

"_Enjyu…"_

_They both were stunned._

_The blond-haired boy held his cat-like friend firmly on his shoulders. "What did Enjyu do to Bull, Yamato?"_

"_He…"_

_But before he was able to finish, there was a shrill scream from the other side of the room._

_And when they both looked around, there he was, with a hostage at his side. Terry._

"_ENJYU!"_

_The blue-haired boy struggled. "Let me go, Enjyu!"_

_But in vain, before anyone could even say a single word, they left._

_Now with two friends taken away from them, and another debilitated, what could Gray possibly do?_


	4. Irony

**Title:** Freaky Dream  
**Author:** c4ndysweet  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman

**Characters:** _Yamato, _Gray, _Terry, Bull _and a short appearance of _Mie_  
**Mood:** Uselessness, Emptiness, Sadness, Shock  
**Word Count:** 475  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Battle B-Daman. But I don't mind, I LOVE that show! Especially Terry. :)  
**Author's Notes: **Wow, two chapters in one day. :oI really love typing this story. This chappie is a little short for now. :P I still hope you enjoy! I made this because of getting too tired from going to Splash Island. I got another of these dreams again from going to the pool yesterday. XD No, it's not about Battle B-Daman this time. It's about school.

**Shout-outs: **FanCharacterMania, thank you for all your reviews. You are my greatest fan yet. ;) You are always remembered.

"Terry…" Yamato muttered. He tried to stand up, but he fell with his face on the floor. 

_Gray sighed. "Yamato, just stop. They're gone. Terry's gone."_

_He groaned. "I'm not gonna give up! I WILL save Terry!"_

_Tears started to flow through his face. "I feel so useless."_

_Gray bent down, reached out his arm and smiled. "No, Yamato, you're not useless._

"

_He then helped his friend up. "Okay, Yamato. I'll help you out. But you need to take it easy for a while."_

_The cat-like lad sniffed. "Yeah, I think you're right. Trying to remember what happened made me all twitchy."_

_-A week later-_

_Yamato was on his bed, thinking about his two departed friends. What could have happened to them? Where are they, and why did Enjyu take them as convicts? These thoughts floated in and out of his mind over and over again._

_Then there was a knock on the door. Slowly, it opened and the figure entered the room._

_It was Gray. He was holding a tray, which contained a teapot, biscuits and some sardine sandwiches, all neatly arranged on the shining silver._

"_Oh, you're awake, Yamato. Want some snacks?"_

_The redheaded youth nodded. "Yes please, Gray."_

_Then the two boys ate happily, trying their best to seem happy; yet, they couldn't hide their feeling of emptiness._

_---_

_There was a knock on the door._

_Yamato's mother, Mie, ran quickly to the door._

_She smiled as she opened the door._

_She was shocked to see the two figures out past the door. "Oh! Come in. Come in."_

_And the two mysterious strangers entered the room, as Gray and Yamato talked to each other._

"_Hello."_

_The two boys looked up, and were bewildered by who went inside._

"_BULL! TERRY!"_

_Yes, their friends have returned, but have they returned from escaping from Enjyu, or doing the bidding for the dark side? No one could be sure, except for Gray and Yamato's so-called "friends"…_


	5. Betrayal

**Title:** Freaky Dream  
**Author:** c4ndysweet  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman  
**Characters: **_Yamato, _Gray, _Terry, Bull_  
**Mood: **Joy, Mystery, Thrill, Disloyalty  
**Word Count: **419  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Battle B-Daman. But I don't mind, I LOVE that show! Especially Terry. :)  
**Author's Notes: **Grrrr…I made Chapter 5 and 6 on June 6 (Terry's birthday), but at that time, my laptop failed on me. :( Anyway, belated happy birthday, Terry: Anyway, the story is coming closer and closer to the end of the story. Who are those two mysterious figures that brought Gray away, and why? Tune in to find out. ;) I'm really fast in making this story. :)

_They all sat around the small coffee table, happily and contently. They were all glad that they were together once more. It was sad to be apart from each other; it's just been like peanut butter without jelly. But miraculously, their friends were able to come back to them, safely._

_The redheaded champion smiled. "I'm so glad that we're all here, together and not apart."_

_Bull grinned. "Me too! I really missed you guys!"_

_The blonde-haired boy smiled. He watched his friends, but he couldn't help but notice his silent ally._

_Terry was just there, swirling his tea and seemed to be absent-minded, like his head was in the clouds._

_The young man was worried for him. "Hey, Terry."_

_The youth looked up, emerging from his mental phase. "What? What is it, Gray?"_

"_You've been absent-minded lately. Are you thinking about anything, Terry?" He stared at his comrade for quite a time, watching his face while he thought._

"_No, Gray, I'm not. I'm sorry that you worried." He smiled, although truthfully, he was thinking about something, something dark and mysterious._

_The older boy slumped. "Alright, Terry, if you're okay."_

_---_

_They all slipped into bed. _

_Yamato was fast asleep. He snored noisily, like a pig in the mud, snorting and wiggling around his bed._

_Bull was half-asleep, mumbling something about his fiancée, Karat._

_Gray, on the other hand, was wide-awake, with his arms behind his head while watching the ceiling. He was deep in thought. He thought, what was it that Terry was thinking about?_

Flashback 

"_No, Gray. I'm not. I'm sorry that you worried."_

End of Flashback 

_He knew well that his familiar was thinking about something, something that he didn't want anyone to know. But what was it?_

_He looked outside, and there, he spotted a figure. And he noticed, Terry wasn't in his bed, for he didn't see his sword, or even him._

_He got dressed, brought a flashlight, and then went outside._

"_Terry, it's time for bed. Training can wait until tomorrow." He called out, waving his flashlight everywhere, but he didn't see him anywhere._

_Then, he saw something move. He beamed his flashlight into the direction of the stirring creature "Hey, Terry! We need to get to bed!"_

_Then, the youth turned around, and two more beings entered the scene._

_Gray dropped his flashlight." No, Terry. How could you?"_

_Then in the dead of the night, he screamed and then lost consciousness, as the two took him away into a bleak, dark cave._


	6. The End?

**Title:** Freaky Dream  
**Author:** c4ndysweet  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman  
**Characters:** Yamato, Gray, Terry, Bull and a short appearance of Enjyu  
**Mood: **Fright, Excitement, Anger, Angst  
**Word Count: **835  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Battle B-Daman. But I don't mind, I LOVE that show! Especially Terry. :)  
**Author's Notes: **Grrrr…I made Chapter 5 and 6 on June 6 (Terry's birthday), but at that time, my laptop failed on me. :( Anyway, belated happy birthday, Terry: Well, this is my last chapter for this story. But you will learn why most of my story was italicized. :) I hope you enjoy this ironic twist in the story. Don't forget to review:) Thanks!

**News: **I won't be able to make a new FanFic for a while because of the start of school. :( But stay tuned though:)

_Gray then awakened. "Where am I?"_

_His head hurt like crazy. He held his head and looked around. "Ow."_

"_Are you alright, Gray?" The figure smirked._

_The blonde-haired lad looked at it. It was Enjyu, with Bull next to him._

_The black-haired boy grinned evilly. "How was your nap, Gray?"_

_Gray stood up. "Enjyu, what did you do to him?"_

_He smirked. "Didn't Terry tell you? I blasted him with this laser."_

_He took out a gun-like tool, which filled the cave with light when it glowed. "Before Marda B. disappeared, he zapped me with this laser and took me under his control after. And now, he told me to take you guys, and that's exactly what I did to Bull here. He's also under his control."_

_The boy's eyes had green fire that burned with anger. "But why?"_

_The redheaded teenager crossed his arms. "Because we meddled too much, and this is what happened to me. And now, the same thing is going to happen to you!"_

"_No, it's not! And it's not going to happen to Yamato and Terry either!" he barked out with much rage._

_Enjyu laughed. "If you mean about Terry, you're too late! He's already one of us."_

_A stunned expression grew on his face. "No."_

_Bull trapped Gray, then his eyes glowed white. "You don't believe us, don't you? Look up, then."_

_Gray looked up._

_A being jumped from the ceiling, it was Terry, but not the Terry that he had known. He was different._

_His hair was as black as a void, and the life was taken from his yes. His pupils were pitch-black as well and his iris was ghost-white. Their expression had a ghastly glow, which could scare the life out of a normal passerby. And his canines were replaced with fangs._

"_No." The vigilant, gentle friend he used to have was gone, and was replaced by an evil replica._

_Terry smirked. "What, Gray? Are you surprised because of my new look?"_

_He laughed, and turned away, while carrying a creature behind him. "Now, that we have him, what are we going to do about that Tomato, Enjyu?"_

_The blond-haired boy was shocked. "They got Yamato too?"_

_The teenager looked at him, and then grinned. "You can bring him to our side, Terry. Here."_

_He threw the object at the youth._

_The youth smiled. "I will, Enjyu."_

_He jumped unto the other redheaded boy and aimed it at him. The boy struggled hard, but no matter how much he tried, the training that the youth had when he was kidnapped had paid off, and now, there was nothing more he could do._

_But then, Yamato smirked. "Very good, Terry. It seems that your training paid off, but you can't turn me to the dark side, for I already am evil."_

_Then, the boy started to laugh maniacally while an evil red glow took over his eyes._

_And Gray was just there, watching it happen. "NOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOO!" he cried. He was panting and sweating, from the long, frightening dream.

_It was just a dream? But it felt so real._

Then, a person walked into the room. "Oh, you're awake, lad."

He went outside and waved at the two other boys. "Gray's awake, lads!"

The two boys walked in the room.

"Hello, Gray." Bull smiled, "How was your nap? Are you feeling better?"

The blonde-haired schoolboy nodded. "Yes, Bull, I'm feeling better."

The blue-haired child smiled. "So, Gray, what was your dream? We heard you yelping and screaming outside. Liena was getting worried about you."

Then he looked at his young, 10-year old friend and backed away.

Terry blinked. "What's wrong, Gray?"

Yamato went closer to his companion. "What did Terry do Gray?"

"But, you guys were evil and Enjyu was there. Then Terry was going to turn you evil, then we figured out that you were already evil after that."

The room was quiet, and then the three other boys laughed.

"Who gave you that crazy idea, Gray?" the redheaded boy remarked. He just kept laughing and laughing and laughing.

The blue-haired youth chuckled. "Well, lad, you did get one thing right. Enjyu is here. Liena let him in. And, I would turn Yamato evil, and my pupils turned black and my iris white? That's a new one."

The black-haired young man grinned. "Very funny, Gray. That must have been one crazy dream."

"Dream?" he said. "You mean, that was all a dream?"

Yamato smiled. "Of course, it was, Gray. Just look at our faces. Does my face look like a crazy, evil monster's?"

The youth giggled. "And me as an malevolent vampire of some kind?"

"And me as a wicked fiend?" the black-haired beamed as a snot bubble formed from his nose.

Gray smiled. "You guys are right. It must have been some kind of freaky dream."

He, then, walked out of the room and met Enjyu in the hall.

Then, the three other boys glanced at each other and smirked.

"He should never know…"

Then, they laughed insanely as they turned into the monsters that they were, just like in their friend's dream.

_Author's EXTRA notes: If you want to know how you can't imagine how Terry would look like, just send me a look at my profile. He looks so cool when he looks like that. -drools-_


End file.
